A Tale of a Prince
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: The four Pevensies and their friends, Hannah, Faith, and Rose, are back in Narnia, but will they save it from the Telmarines? And who are the two boys that attack them almost the moment they set foot in Narnia again? A sequel to A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe. Movie- verse AU.
1. We're Back

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 1: We're Back**

Susan and I stood at a magazine stand about a year later when a boy approached her. "You go to Saint Finbar's?"

"That's right." She responded.

"I go to Hendon House, across the road. I've seen you… sitting by yourself."

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." She coolly replied. _She still knows how to handle boys, _I thought with a giggle.

"Me, too!" she sighed inwardly. I had feeling she was wondering how dense this boy is. That was a plain hint to go away. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Phyllis."

"Susan! Hannah! You'd better come quickly." Lucy and Rose ran up. We followed them into the station, where a bunch of kids were yelling, "Fight! Fight!" I sighed. That meant only one thing: Peter had started another fight. Sure enough, there he was, fighting 2 men bigger than him. I almost ran down to help him, but then I realized he'd rather get beat up than have it spread all over school that a girl had had to help him out of a fight that he had started. Then, Edmund rushed by. "Edmund!" Lucy called. He dove into the fight on his brother's behalf, but it wasn't too long before officers came to break it up. I clearly heard one of them say to Peter, "Act your age!" I almost laughed. If he did, the world could not handle it. He would act like the man and king he was rather than the king trapped in a schoolboy's body. Or, should I say, the man and king he had been, for he had changed. Anyway, we met up with the boys by a bench. "You're welcome." Edmund said sarcastically.

"I had it sorted." Peter snapped back. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, sounding astonished.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan said.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids!" Edmund said.

"I wasn't always."

"Neither were we!" I reminded him.

He ignored me. "It's been a year. How long does He expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." As Susan said this, the train approached and the kid from the magazine stand did too. "Oh, no." Susan moaned. "Pretend you're talking to me." She told us.

"We are talking to you." Edmund said. She glared at him. "Ow!" Lucy screamed suddenly, jumping up.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan said.

"Something pinched me!"

"Stop pulling!" Peter yelled, also jumping up.

"Not touching you!" Edmund responded.

"Look, would all of you just… What is that?" Susan said.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Rose grabbed Faith's, Faith grabbed Edmund's, Peter grabbed Susan's, Susan grabbed Lucy's, and I grabbed Lucy's. "I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund snapped at Peter.

"Just-" Peter said, taking it anyway. As we all felt the rush of magic, I saw two other boys who looked like they felt it, too. They looked a bit familiar. But I wasn't sure, because when we landed in the cave by the beach, they weren't there. Lucy looked at Susan, and then we all raced into and began to play in the water, yelling at each other as we splashed. "Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter said.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." We all soon were out of the water and climbing the cliff. I looked around at all that was left of our beloved and beautiful castle. Lucy, the girls, and I ate apples as we wandered the ruins. "Wonder who lived here." Lucy suddenly said.

"I think we did." Susan said, stooping to retrieve the chess-man.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." Edmund said as we all approached to see what was wrong.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?" Ed quipped.

"It can't be." Lucy said, running over to one of the places where the marble was still intact. We followed her. "Don't you see?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Imagine walls… and columns there… and a glass roof." As we stood there, taking in what she said, Peter suddenly realized, "Cair Paravel."

Something caught Edmund's eye. He went over to what looked like a rock, but had actually come from, "Catapults."

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." The boys suddenly remembered the treasure chamber, going to open the door. Peter began making his torch, and Rose and I exchanged a glance. Faith had only seen The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, but Rose and I had seen all of the movies. We knew what was coming. "I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked Edmund.

"No, but… would this help?" he responded, pulling out his flashlight.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter said, shaking his head and dropping his torch. Edmund went first with the light, and then Susan, Lucy, Faith, Rose, me, and Peter. When we got to the bottom, Peter said, "I can't believe it. It's all still here." Lucy ran to her trunk, Ed to his, Su to hers, Faith to hers, Rose to hers, and me to mine. Peter, though, leaned over and picked up a large plate- like thing that had a picture of Aslan on it and blew the dust off. "I was so tall." Lucy said, holding one of her old dresses up.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said, wearing a helmet that didn't fit anymore.

Susan looked into her trunk and pulled out her bow, frowning. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

"And where are our swords?" Faith and Rose said. I was looking guiltily into my trunk. "Hannah?" they said, knowing that meant I knew.

"Aslan told me to put them, and mine, somewhere. They're safe, but we don't have them right now. But, we do have our bows and daggers." As I was saying this, Peter had walked to his trunk and was finally opening it. Rhindon was the first thing he withdrew. "When Aslan bares His teeth, winter meets its death." He read from the beautiful sword.

"And when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished. As she did, she realized something. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, and the kids, are all gone."

After a moment of silence, Peter said, "I think it's time we found out what's going on." He and Edmund led the way out of the chamber, and we were following when we heard the clang of metal on metal. The girls and I looked at each other and took off running up the stairs, with Lucy and Susan not far behind.


	2. Boys and a Dwarf

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 2: Boys and a Dwarf**

As we re-entered the bright sunlight, we saw Peter and Edmund each fighting a boy. The one Peter was fighting was about as tall as Peter and I, but the other one was shorter than the girls and Lu. "Faith, you help Ed, Rose, you protect Su and Lu, and I'll help Pete." I said.

"Okay." They said together, and Faith hurried over to Ed, and I Pete. Neither one of us had a sword, but that didn't matter; we could do things that would put Peter and Edmund in good positions to fight. I sneaked around Peter and the boy he was fighting and kicked the boy's feet out from under him. He fell flat on his back, his helmet coming off in the process. I groaned. He didn't see me. I looked at Pete and mouthed, _Don't kill him_.

_Why?_ He mouthed back.

_Trust me_. I then ran over to where Faith and Ed were about to kill the other boy and held my hand up. Faith mouthed, _What?_

_Don't kill him. If he's who I think he is, you would be unwise to do so._

She reluctantly put her hand on Edmund's arm to stop him. _Who do you think he is?_

_Look._ I mouthed, pointing to the other boy, who had gotten up but was being careful because of Peter's sword that was still pointing at his chest. She said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, and we better hope Rose doesn't see him, because if she does…" Just then, Rose made eye contact with the boy, whom she promptly stalked over toward and started yelling at. We looked at each other and said, "Too late!"

I ran to them and said, "Rose! Calm down!"

"You try calming down when your brother shows up in Narnia and ruins everything!"

"Rose, Art didn't ruin anything!"

"Yet!"

"Whoa. Hold on. Did she say brother?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Art, this is Peter _**Pevensie**_. Pete, this is Rose's brother Arthur, whom we all call Art. Oh, and that's Susan, Lucy, and Edmund, and you hardly need me to introduce you to the other two girls." I said.

"Hi…. Did you say _**Pevensie**_?"

"Indeed, cousin Art, indeed."

"And did Rose say Narnia?"

"Yep."

"WE'RE IN NARNIA!"

"Yeah… I thought you could figure that out, what with the swords, bows, Pevensies, ruins that could have come straight out of the set of Prince Caspian…."

"Right…"

"By the way, is he with you?" I asked, pointing to the other kid.

"Oh, yeah. It's okay, James! They're good guys."

"Honestly, you couldn't recognize the Pevensies after all those times you watched the movies?" I said as James, Rose and Art's cousin, took off his helmet and sheathed his sword.

"No…"

"I can kinda understand Lucy, I mean, in the movies, she's brown- haired, but the rest? You sure do beat all." After I said this, we changed into Narnian clothing before we wandered down to the beach, where we saw 2 Telmarines in a boat. They stood up, holding some sort of bundle, which all of us who had seen Prince Caspian knew to be Trumpkin. Susan shot an arrow into the side of the boat. She loaded another one and called, "Drop him!"

Well, they did, but into the water. Peter, Edmund and I rushed into the water, with Peter and I diving into the water to save the dwarf and Edmund going to get the boat. When we reached the shore, Lucy knelt beside him and cut the ropes binding his hands. He yanked the gag off and spit out seawater. " 'Drop him!' That's the best you could come up with?" he said to Susan.

"A simple 'Thank you' would suffice." She snapped back.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where've you been for the past few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan handed Peter his sword.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter offered the dwarf his hand.

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan told him.

"Probably." The dwarf replied.

"You might be surprised." Peter responded, drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." The last part was accompanied by a nod toward Edmund, who drew his sword as Peter handed Rhindon to the dwarf. Then the fight began. All of us but Susan enjoyed it immensely, that is, until the dwarf hit Edmund. Lucy yelled, "Edmund!"

"You all right?" the dwarf asked before going at it again. Then, in a quick couple of strokes, Edmund disarmed the dwarf, who said, "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"'What horn?'" I looked at the girls. "Do either of you recall a horn that could summon help whenever it was blown?"

"Yeah. SUSAN'S!" they yelled together.

"Oh, right… it's been so long, I must have forgotten." She said.

"Well, should we go?" Art asked.

"Go where?" Peter asked.

"I don't think there's any reason to stick around here, do you?"

"The kid has a point." The dwarf said. "By the way, my name's Trumpkin. And, if you don't mind my asking, who are the rest of you? I mean, I know who those four are, but who are you?"

I smiled. "I am High Queen Hannah, and these are my cousins Queen Faith and Dame Rose."

"Whoa, what?" Art said. "You and Faith, queens? Rose, a knight? How did that happen?"

"How else?" I said, smiling. "Me, through marriage to the High King. Faith, through marriage to the Just King. Rose, and the two of us, through Aslan's blessing."


	3. Seeing Aslan and Minotaurs

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 3: Seeing Aslan and Minotaurs**

"Hold up. You two are- married?" he squeaked.

"Not just us; your sister is, too." I said, knowing he was about to faint anyway.

"WHAT!"

"Yep." Rose said. "We got along fine without you."

"Rose." I said sternly.

"What?"

"Why do you hate your brother?"

"I don't hate him, per se, but I can't stand him."

"Mmm hmm, and I would remind you of two people who hated their siblings: Jadis and, in our world, Cain. Both ended up killing their siblings. Do either of you want to be like them?"

"No!" They both said emphatically.

"Good. The first step is to learn to tolerate each other."

"Okay." They said, albeit reluctantly.

"I think we ought to get Trumpkin some armor and weapons." Peter said.

"Agreed." I said. We went to the treasure chamber and found dwarf- sized chainmail and sword. A few hours later, we were rowing through Glasswater Creek. Lucy and Rose were looking at the trees. "They're so still." Lucy finally said, breaking the silence.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin said.

"They used to dance."

The dwarf hesitated before replying, "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?"

"Aslan? Thought He abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter cut in.

"Well, I did. But that was because He told me to." I corrected.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter said. We soon arrived at the beach, where we all started pulling the boat onto shore but Lu, who wandered off. The next thing we knew, we heard her saying, "Hello there! It's all right. We're friends." She was saying this to a bear as she was walking toward it. In the Narnia we had left, this was perfectly safe. But in this new, different Narnia, Art, Rose, and I had seen the movie enough times to know what was coming. "Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin called. She turned around, not understanding what the danger was. Then the bear charged. "Stay away from her!" Susan yelled, her bow loaded and ready. The bear reared up, as Edmund was saying, "Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Lucy screamed as the bear readied to attack her. But before it could, an arrow struck it, not from Susan's bow but from Trumpkin's. "Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." The dwarf said.

Peter, Edmund, and I ran to Lucy, Peter pulling her up and away from the bear, with both of them leveling their swords at it. "Thanks." Lucy said.

"He was wild." Edmund observed.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter agreed.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin said as he cut out his arrow. Lucy buried her face into Peter's side, sobbing. We commenced walking. Eventually, Susan said, "I don't remember this way."

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy shot back. All the girls in the party laughed. "I wish he'd just listen to the D. L. F. in the first place." Susan told Lucy.

"D. L. F.?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy responded.

Edmund exchanged glances with the dwarf, who said, "Oh, that's not all patronizing, is it?"

"I'm not lost." Peter said a little while later.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." The D. L. F. said.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way is to cross at the River Rush."

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken."

We continued ahead until we reached a gorge, where we could see the river… a very long way down. "You see, over time, water erodes the soil, carving deeper-" Susan decided to give a scientific explanation for what had happened.

Peter would have none of it. "Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling."

"Don't think I'll be trying that." I said, looking over the side again.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter pointed out.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said.

"Aslan? It's Aslan, over there! Don't you see, He's right… there." Lucy said, first excitedly then confused.

"Do you see Him now?" The D. L. F. asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow Him!"

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see Him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff over Someone Who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"For the record, I'm with him. At least about the jumping part." James said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said.

"Does anyone remember the last time I didn't believe Lu? Good, cause I don't either." I said.

"Why wouldn't I have seen Him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Lu." He said before leading us toward Beruna. Lucy looked sadly one last time at where she had seen Aslan. Then she followed the others, followed by Ed, followed by the girls, followed by me. But, before we had gotten too far, I turned around silently and crept back to the cliff. "I can't believe they didn't believe her!" Faith said behind me. The girls had followed me.

"Neither can I, but I'm going with Aslan. I don't suppose either of you would like to come with me, would you?" I said.

"You crazy? Of course we would!" Rose exclaimed.

"Great. She saw Him right here." I said, standing and letting the shelf thing fall. The girls scrambled down after me, and we watched in amazement as the land fixed itself. Then I stood and climbed down. "Come on! We've got an army to find."

We walked for a very long time. Fortunately, Narnian geography hadn't changed too much over 1,300 years, so we were able to find the Shuddering Wood without much difficulty. And, of course, the first thing we saw had to be a minotaur, didn't it? (Minotaurs had been our deadly enemies in the Golden Age.) "Uh, Hannah? Are we in the right place?" Faith said, and I could feel the bold queen shaking behind me.

"Yes, Faith, we are. Come on, I thought you were bold. That's more like it. Arrow on string, girls." The three of us loaded our bows as he saw us. We kept them pointed at the ground as he bellowed and a centaur galloped up. He attacked us, apparently thinking us Telmarines. I heard Faith gasp. The only centaur we had ever fought was Oreius, and he had been merciless, but, then again, he wasn't trying to kill us. It was rather inconvenient that all we had were arrows and daggers. Oh, well. I put my bow up while getting two arrows out. I had learned how to duel using arrows without breaking them. I slapped the flat of his blade with one of them, and that put his full attention on me. I used my size to my advantage, as Oreius had taught me, but soon, he had backed me up against a tree. I merely did a flip over him and continued fighting. I suddenly had an idea; one that Oreius hadn't taught me, probably because he had feared me making him look like a complete idiot when I used it on him. I carefully, while keeping my right hand one fighting, put my left hand arrow up and withdrew my bow. Its wood was stronger than that of my arrows, so I slammed it into the pommel of his sword, knocking it out of his hands. I jumped up, did a quick flip in the air, and caught it upon landing. "It appears you have bested me." He said.

"Yes, I suppose I have. And just for your information, we are as much Narnians as you are." I said, offering the sword back to him as I looked around and noticed the gathered crowd.

"We are nowhere near Telmarines!" Rose couldn't help but exclaim.

"Truly?" The lone human in the group asked.

"Truly. You must be Prince Caspian." I said.

"I am. And who might you three lovely ladies be?" Rose did some coughing just then.

"Well, that's certainly a different take on us than most Telmarines we've encountered have taken, isn't it, girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, except Adrian." Faith said.

"And, to answer your question, I am Hannah, and these are my cousins Faith and Rose."

"You can't be." The centaur said, amazed.

"We have quite a few titles. Rose's is simple: Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Faith's are a bit more complicated: Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Countess of the Southwestern Wood, Duchess of the Shuddering Wood and Queen of Narnia. Mine- I've never liked giving my titles."

"Then I will. Lion alone knows how many times I've done it before. Her titles are: Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and High Queen over all Queens of Narnia." Rose listed without even thinking. She was right; she had done it quite often before. "Your Majesties!" the centaur cried, bowing low, as all the Narnians did, including Caspian.

"I hate telling people who we are because of this reason." I said, looking at the girls, who nodded vehemently.

"If the three of you have returned out of the Deep Past to free us from the Telmarines, I do hereby pledge my life in service to you." Caspian said.

"No! No, no! Don't you see? We're not here to stay this time! We haven't come to take your place, you know, but to put you in it." I loved that line from the book, but since this seemed to be movie- verse, I doubted Peter would say it.

"Why?"

"That's what Aslan wants. But, the other royals don't know that, so, I would tread lightly if I were you." And with that, we started walking again. It seemed like all we were doing on this trip to Narnia was walking. How I wished it would last.

_Author's Note: Just so you know, I basically copied Hannah's titles from Peter's, just changed into feminine form. I kinda can claim Faith's titles beside Knight because I made them up, but based them on Edmund's in _Prince Caspian_. And I had to make somebody say that quote. I love it!_


	4. A Haughty King

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 4: A Haughty King**

The next morning, I was on one side of the camp when I heard the clanging of swords on the other side. I gulped and took off. I then heard a familiar voice say, "No, stop!" I stopped after getting in a good position to see what was going on, as did everyone else in the camp. I saw Peter looking around. "Prince Caspian?" he guessed.

"Yes? And who are you?" he responded.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed.

"High King Peter." Caspian assumed.

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older."

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a couple of years."

"No. No, that's all right. You're just… You're not really what I expected."

"Neither are you." Edmund said, eyeing the minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter observed.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep said.

"Oh my goodness, he is so cute!" Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, uh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said. I started sneaking up behind him. Lucy saw me, but I shushed her. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently began putting it to use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reep said.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter turned toward Caspian as he said this.

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said. Pete turned around again after accepting it. I was almost there. I jumped, landing on top of him and knocking him down. He gasped. "You ought to be on your guard better than that." I teased.

"Han, get up."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"Not a good reason."

"Please?"

"Now that's a good reason." I said, getting up.

He rose, turned to face me, and engulfed me in a hug. "You scared me. Please stop running off like that."

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It's too much fun."

"Why, you-!" But before the words had left his mouth, I had run to his siblings, my cousin, and James. Lucy was squishing me, Susan prying her off me to hug me, Edmund pretending to not want to hug me but hugging me back after I started it (as he had always done), Art not being bashful for once and being the one to hug me, and I couldn't help but hug James, who didn't quite like it. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the girls had come out of the woodworks and were giving and receiving hugs. Art rushed over to Rose and pulled her close. "I was so worried about you! Please don't ever do that again!"

"No promises, brother." She said. "And I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Well, now they're getting somewhere." I said to Faith.

"Yep. Finally." Then we started walking again. Peter, Caspian, and I walked in front. "It's good you have troops, but we need fortifications. Somewhere to train." Peter said.

"Glenstorm knows of a place that he says would be good. That's where we're going now." Caspian said.

"Have you heard about this place, Han?"

"Yes. It sounds perfect." I said.

"All right. Now, to get the army into shape, do you know of any of them who really need training, Caspian?"

"Some do. Not all."

"Art does. I'm not sure if we need to let James loose on a battlefield. He might be more dangerous to our side than the Telmarines." We laughed a bit at my statement before Peter continued, "Is this place defendable?"

"Yes." Caspian said.

"Good. We don't need a place that will fall apart when those catapults start shooting at it." By this time, we had reached the place: Aslan's How. As we approached, I saw a glint near the entrance to the How. I pulled the girls with me toward the glint, or glints, now, and we saw three thick vines, one splitting in the middle. I reached for the tops of the split vine and slowly pulled. The thing that the vines were holding down was released, and I tumbled back… holding Mizar and Alcor! (If I haven't mentioned it yet, those are my swords.) The girls also carefully yanked their swords out and also landed on the ground. "That's more like it." I announced as I stood and slid them into my sheaths.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"Found them, did you?" Peter said.

"For your information, they were never lost." I said as the centaurs lined up beside the entrance with their swords drawn and creating a walkway. We stood beside each other in the order we would have used at Cair Paravel, minus Adrian. Rose and Caspian followed behind us with the entire army behind them. It didn't take us long to get set up inside the How. "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said.

The girls, Su, and Lu had wandered off to look around. "Peter, you and Hannah may want to see this." Susan called. We entered the passage and saw paintings on the walls. The first was of a battlefield that was quite familiar. "Battle of Beruna." I whispered.

The next was of four children and 7 thrones. "It's us." Susan said.

"The coronation." I said.

"And knighting." Lucy said, pointing at the next one. "What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" he said. He led us through the tunnels, and as we went, I looked at the pictures. There was one of just about every major event in our Narnian lives. Peter and my marriage, my coronation, the day Mary was born, the triple wedding, the double coronation, the days the rest of the kids were born, the Battle of Anvard, the hunt for the Stag, the day Adrian was killed, Mary's wedding, Mary and Timothy's coronation, me leaving, Mary's daughter's birth, Caspian I's attack, and more. We finally reached the innermost chamber, where Caspian lit the fire ring- like thing. In the center of the room sat the Stone Table, in all of its cracked glory. On the wall behind it was a carving of Aslan in His risen glory. Lucy and I slowly walked toward the Table. "He must know what He's doing." She said.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said. I frowned. I didn't like his tone.

_Author's Note: For anyone who's reading _The Prince, _I have started chapter 4. Also, pleeeeaaase vote on the poll on my profile._


	5. A Stubborn King

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 5: A Stubborn King**

Later, we were convened in the Stone Table room and were arguing about what was the right course of action. "It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter said.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reep asked.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for-" Caspian said at the same time.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian refuted.

"If we dig in, we can probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said. Peter looked at her like, 'You're _my _sister; you should be on _my _side.'

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said scornfully.

"Yes. And, if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig the squirrel said.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reep responded. Peter glared at him. The mouse said, "Shut up! I think you know where I stand, Sire."

Peter turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege." He responded.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said from her seat on the Table.

"Sorry?" Peter said.

"You're all acting like there's only two options: dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

He stalked out angrily, and I followed him. "Waited for Aslan long enough? Peter, what's happened to you? The Peter I remember, know, and love would never say that. The High King would not punch someone just because he was being forced to apologize for something he didn't do. He would have apologized and moved on. The Peter I remember would never have attacked someone without due cause. The Peter I remember never grouped a people as a whole. He judged each separately. The Peter I remember knew and said the full battle cry. The Peter I remember relied on Aslan for everything. The High King I remember knew Who made him magnificent. The Peter I remember knew who should have died on that Table and Who did die."

"Stay out of this, Hannah."

"No, I won't! Don't you remember my oath? 'But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him.' You are straying, Peter, but it's not too late. Please, listen to your sister and I."

"No! I have to rescue my people, and this seems be the best way." He started walking away, but I kept yelling.

"Since when were they your people?"

"Since Aslan made me king over them."

"But, they're His people, not yours!" He continued walking off, and I gave up. "Fine! You can have your little raid, but don't come crying to me when Aslan doesn't bless it! And, I'm not going, and Faith isn't going, and Rose isn't going, and Lu isn't going, and Art isn't going, and James isn't going, either."

"Fine." I knew with that one word that no matter how many words I said, he wouldn't be convinced. If my depriving him of 4 good fighters won't turn him (Art and James didn't count for much yet), nothing would. Tears stung my eyes, and I turned and ran down the corridor with all the pictures. I stopped at the one of our wedding and my coronation. "Oh, Peter." I said softly, wishing desperately this was the books. I curled up in a ball and sobbed.

They left that night. I prayed very hard. I prayed for Caspian, I prayed for Susan, I prayed for Edmund, I even prayed for the Telmarines, but most of all, I prayed for Peter. I prayed he would soon listen before it was too late. Rose and Art found me and sat down silently. "Amen." I said a few seconds later, wiping tears I hadn't realized I'd cried from my eyes.

"Praying for the ones who went on the raid?"

"You know me, Rosie."

"Yeah, well, I thought the three of us who know exactly what's happening right now at the castle should compare notes and talk."

"Okay… They're losing."

Art snorted. "Right, Captain Obvious."

"And Peter's trying to act like he doesn't need Aslan."

"Right."

"And Edmund's trying to fight and signal at the same time."

"Uh huh."

"And Susan's shooting. And Caspian's fighting or searching for someone."

"Right."

"Peter should have listened to you, Hannah." Rose said.

"I know, but I tried. He just wouldn't let me hammer sense into his hard head."

"No. He should know you better than that."

"I suppose." I stood up. "Well, I guess I better go get some sleep."

"Yeah. Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad at Peter?"

"Yes." I turned around and walked away.


	6. A Witch and Forgiveness

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 6: A Witch and Forgiveness**

I sat down beside Lucy, who was holding her cordial. "Hoping you won't have to use it on a sibling again, are you?"

"Yes." She said, laying her head on my shoulder. Then we heard them coming back. She slid it into the pouch and stood. We, followed by Rose, Faith, and Art, ran out to meet them. Peter and Caspian led the way, looking very dejected. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ask him." Peter said, nodding toward Caspian.

"Peter." Susan rebuked.

"Me?" Caspian asked. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter said. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"If you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be."

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter started walking into the How.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!" I winced. Caspian would have to say the one thing Peter regrets the most.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to be here than Miraz does! You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" That made Caspian mad, and the two of them drew their swords and almost began fighting. Edmund's voice startled them. "Stop it!" He stood by Glenstorm as the centaur lowered a limp Trumpkin to the ground. Lucy rushed forward, cordial in hand. She undid the stopper, hands steady as they had been when she reigned, and poured a single drop into his mouth. As she did that, Caspian entered the How, Nickabrick on his heels. I slowly stepped up to Peter. "Are you all right, your Majesty?"

He whipped his head around to look at me. What he saw in my eyes was concern mixed with a lot of anger. "Yes, yes, I am."

"Good."

"Hannah, about that fight…"

"What about it?"

"Why were you so insistent I was straying? I'm not confirming or denying it, just asking."

"It's the truth, and have you ever known me to back away from the truth?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough. Thank you, my dear little friend." Trumpkin said. We entered the How and went toward the Table room. As we went, I heard shouting from the room, and Rose rushed to us, wide-eyed. "Hannah! Did you forget what happens next? Faith's keeping watch, but we have to hurry!"

"Don't tell me…" She solemnly nodded. "What?" Edmund asked.

Rose and I said together, "It's her!" We took off running. "We only used her in that tone to mean…" Peter said.

The three Pevensies standing there said together, "Jadis!" Then they and Trumpkin took off running. "Stop!" Peter called when he could see that we were right. There were more hags and werewolves than in the book and movie. Our swords were out. Faith, Rose, and I quickly started killing whichever ones we could. "Come on! Come." I heard Jadis urging Caspian.

"Get away from him!" Peter shouted, knocking Caspian out of the circle… and placing himself in it. "Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." She said. He slowly lowered his sword, deceived like his brother had been so long ago. Wait… speaking of his brother… where's Edmund? Then cracks started running through the ice, and she started gasping. Then, the ice shattered, and she was finally gone. Edmund stood behind where the ice had been, sword raised. "I know, you had it sorted." He spat at Peter. Peter turned to see Susan glaring at him and Caspian. It took them a few minutes, but everyone but Peter and I eventually left. He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Just what kind of stunt were you trying to pull back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean almost releasing Jadis. Oh, there's no use denying it. I can read you like a book. Why? You know what she did, you know what Aslan did to save your brother from her, but, do you know what you did when you lowered your sword there?"

"What?"

"You broke your brother's heart, and with it, mine." With that, I left him in there to ponder what he had almost done. I went to find Edmund. I found him sobbing. "Hey." I said, sitting down beside him.

"Do you realize what he almost did?"

"Yes. I also realize what he did do."

"What?"

"He broke your heart."

"Yeah." I held him close and just let him cry. He finally said, "I still love him, but that… that was too much."

"Shh. I know. And, for what it's worth, I'm still mad at him, too."

"Oh." Then we heard noise outside. We went to the overlook and saw the Telmarines coming. "I'll go tell Peter." Edmund said. He ran off and soon returned with Peter and Lucy. We watched as they came. Then Pete, Ed, Lu, Faith, Rose, Trumpkin, Caspian, Dr. Cornelius, Art, James, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, and I met in the Table room to discuss our next move. Peter said, "We need to wait for Aslan, and I think we also ought to send someone to look for Him."

"Who?" Caspian asked.

"Lucy. Susan, too."

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone!" Trumpkin said.

"It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone." Susan said.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked Lucy.

"Nickabrick was my friend, too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I." Trufflehunter said.

"For Aslan!" Reep said.

"For Aslan!" one of the Bulgy Bears echoed.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here." Lucy gently refused.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

"If I may, Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian said.

"And that is?"

"If he is challenged to single combat, he must accept. If he doesn't, he will be branded a coward that has no right to be king."

"Okay, so I challenge him to single combat. Anyone have pen and paper?"

"I do." I said, reaching into my satchel. He laughed, probably remembering all the things that had come out of that satchel in the past. "Okay, ready, Hannah?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Write: _I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, _got that?"

"Yeah, continue."

Okay… _in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat on the field of battle_." He looked up to see me writing furiously. "Need me to slow down?"

"Yeah, and I hope whoever you send to deliver this letter can decipher my scrawl. It's looking pretty bad right now. Okay, go."

"_The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender_."

"That's it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Shorter than usual, that's all."

"Usual?" Caspian asked.

I smirked. "You didn't think we'd done this before? Half the time, I've been the one issuing the challenge, without Peter's knowledge, of course."

"What?"

"Ask Ed."

"Yes, she has. I didn't want to let her, but she insisted."

"Please don't do that, Han."

"Why? You know I can fight better than you."

"True, but I still want you to let me do things like that."

"Okay. Now, who's going to send the challenge?"

"I don't think my uncle will respect a non- human." Caspian said.

"I'll go, of course." Ed said.

Peter paled. "No, Ed."

"Yes, unless you'd rather send Lu or Su or Rose or Hannah or one of their cousins?"

"No, but… I'll go."

I scoffed. "Pete, you're the challenger, you can't go."

"Why can't he go?" Peter asked, nodding at Caspian.

"Peter, don't you realize why we're here? It's not to put ourselves back on the throne, it's to put him on it." Edmund said.

"I think I know that. But, we can't send Ed into the Telmarine camp. We just can't!"

"We have to! I don't want to either, but it's the only way!" I said.

"I'll go with him. I'll make sure he's safe." Faith said.

Edmund turned to Glenstorm. "Would you go with us?"

"Of course, my liege."

"I'll be back." Edmund said.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To ask Wimbleweather if he'll go."

"Make sure to yell."

"I will."

"Pete, it's the only way."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"Neither do I, but they can take care of themselves."

"Right."

I sighed. "Pete, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For staying mad. Will you forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me for not believing."

"Of course." We embraced. I was crying. "Come on, you need to practice. I'll be more than happy to help."


	7. A Worried King

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own! Oh, and the story Hannah and Lucy tell Caspian mostly belongs to Lirenel. (You guessed it; profile link under my favorite authors) WARNING: If you are going to read her story, entitled 'Terror Gold', be forewarned, she goes into detail about the torture Ed goes through. As does another story 'Golden Fire' by Thalion King's Daughter, detailing the story as it happened. And, you guessed it; she is also one of my favorite authors.

**Chapter 7: A Worried King**

"For the last time, Pete, sword up! If you let it drag for even a second, you'll die, and I don't want that to happen."

"Neither do I, Hannah. Like this?"

"Yes; perfect." Faith and Ed walked over, followed by Su and Lu. "Time for us to go." Faith said.

Rose came from where she had been watching me try to teach Peter. "Stay safe, you two." She said, engulfing Faith in a tight hug. Peter did the same with Edmund. I hugged Faith as soon as Rose let go. "Come back, and bring him back with you." I whispered.

"I will." I released her to hug Ed, whom Peter had finally let go of. Then Su and Lu hugged him and they left. Peter turned and ran toward the overlook. "We'll watch him now; he'll need you two more later." Susan said, motioning to Rose and herself. They followed Pete, while Lu and I ran to the Table room. We went to a certain carving. As we studied it, she asked, "Where are you?"

"I think I'm right there." I said, pointing to the pictures of a girl trying to stop the boy standing dead bodies as flames licked up a castle behind them. "That's right; that is you."

We suddenly heard coughing. We whirled around, hands at hilts, and saw Caspian. "Oh, did you need us for something, Caspian?" I asked.

"No, your Majesties…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Just Hannah and Lucy, please."

"All right. I was wondering why you would want to look at this carving. It doesn't strike me as comforting."

"It isn't. I'm surprised this was recorded, aren't you, Lu?"

"Yes; most Narnians pretend it never happened."

"What did happen? I never heard a story like this." Caspian asked.

I hesitated. "It would explain quite a few things, but are you sure? It is a violent tale."

"I am."

"All right. It was four years into their reign. We had received word that human raiders had been attacking villages, killing Narnians. Ed, Pete, Faith and I set out with some of the army to stop them." I sighed. "We had received bad reports about their numbers. We were ambushed and badly outnumbered. Peter was wounded, awfully, and Edmund ordered me to get Pete out of there while he, Faith, and a few of our troops protected our escape. We ran, and barely made it. Peter almost died." I stopped and looked at Lucy.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Back at Cair Paravel, Susan, Rose, and I heard what had happened. We took more men and hurried to help, well, Rose and I did; Su stayed at the Cair."

"You were in the battle?"

"Oh, yes. I fought many times."

"You weren't with us for the attack on Miraz's castle."

"That's a different story, so I'll just say that we never went to battle if we didn't think Aslan would approve. Not that that usually happened back then. A lot has changed."

"Anyway, once they caught up with us, Lucy had to give Pete cordial as soon as she arrived, because he was dying. After which we left to go to the battlefield. It was horrible. These- these- creatures, for I cannot call them men, had shown no respect for the dead. There was not one body left completely intact. The only thing we could see they had left of Ed and Faith was their helmets." I glanced at Lucy. "Am I exaggerating?"

"No. That made Peter's anger, which was already red- hot because the men had taken his brother, flare up even more. He ordered that the slowest soldiers be put to the task of burying the dead, while the rest of us pursue Edmund, Faith, and their kidnappers. The- the raiders-" Lucy was too broken to finish.

"The raiders made sure we could follow them. Suffice it to say, they were leaving a trail of the remnants of the torture they were subjecting Ed and Faith to. Everyone's anger was kindled, because, though only Edmund was their king at that point, they all respected the three of us, at least. That, and most of the ones with us were adults and Ed was 14 and Faith was 12 when this happened."

"14? 12? And they were being tortured?"

"Indeed. It broke all our hearts but Peter's. It strengthened and angered his. Strengthened in a bad way. By the time we found the castle, Peter was nigh on uncontrollable. We laid siege for two days before breaking through. We attacked at sunset, and we fought our way through the men into a tower. We got in and found them. They- they were not tied up nor restrained in any way. There was no need. They were in no condition to move. There was a boy in the room. Pete hurried toward the boy to kill him. Edmund was somehow conscious enough to stop Peter before he fainted. Lucy flung herself at Ed, cordial in her shaking hands. Two crimson drops fell from the bottle into each of their mouths. Peter stormed out of the room after instructing Rose, the two boys with us, and I to take care of Edmund. The boys and I kept an eye on Peter because that was the best way to look after Edmund, to look after Peter. We followed Peter down the stairs and saw at the same time he saw four men who had surrendered. He- he stalked over to them and murdered them. It took Ed and Faith weeks to recover."

"But I think what hurts Pete the most is the consequences of releasing the boy." Lucy said.

"Consequences?"

"Didn't you notice the banner?" He looked up at it and saw the banner of Telmar. "You mean…"

"Yes, but there's more."

"What more could there be?"

"The boy… his name was Caspian."

"You- you mean…"

"Yes. Caspian I was the only Telmarine to survive the carnage that night." I said.

"It- it might have been worth it if the High King had killed him."

"No. Aslan let him live, and there must have been a good reason for it. I would imagine that reason is you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Another Telmarine might have conquered Narnia, but he might not have had a descendant like you who would have brought back the old days."

"The High King doesn't seem to think so."

"I just told you, Peter doesn't forgive easily. There's a very good reason he is not called The Just. He has a hard time separating the individual from the actions of the group and he blames every Telmarine for what happened to Edmund."

"Including me. I don't blame him for hating me."

"Ed does. Has he ever treated you like you didn't deserve to be here with us, with the Narnians?"

"No. I do not understand why, though. He of anyone has the right to hate the Telmarines."

"Edmund remembers everything about what happened. _Everything_. Not just the torture and the pain, but the kindness that Caspian showed him. He remembers his own failings in life, and came to the conclusion that just as he was responsible for his individual actions, so was everyone else. The criminal was punished, not the criminal's family. Caspian was responsible for his own actions and showed himself to have a caring heart. He was _not_ responsible for the crimes of his children. Just as you're not responsible for the crimes of your ancestors, Caspian. Edmund knows this, and he's been constantly beating Peter over the head with it. It's just taken awhile for it to sink in. And even Peter trusts you now. You aren't a Telmarine any longer to him. You're a Narnian, chosen by Aslan to rule His land." Lucy said.

I looked at Lucy. "Wouldn't it be about time for us to relieve Susan at the overlook?"

"Yes." We left Caspian alone to contemplate what we had said. I recalled the rhyme that the Telmarine children had said in my dream: _Two kings, two crowns  
Silver and Gold crowns  
Lost Silver stand strong  
Silver of the right and wrong  
Gold comes, terror Gold  
Riding forth, fierce and bold  
Silver tarnish, Silver dire  
Burning west a Golden fire  
How many does the Gold one burn?  
One, two, three, four…_

We sat down by Peter. I put my arm around him and Lucy laid her head on his shoulder. We watched until we finally saw them returning. "Look. They're safe." I reassured Peter.

"Yes, they are. They are." He rose to go meet them, but Caspian was blocking his way. He hesitated before saying, "My lord, I rejoice that your royal brother has returned safely."

"As do I." Peter said coldly.

"I also regret and beg your forgiveness for what your royal brother endured at the hands of my ancestors. I would have taken his place in an instant."

Peter's eyes went from ice blocks to flaming blue- pointed at me. "You told him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, we did. We had to, what with you being so- so-"

"So what?"

"So prideful and judgmental."

"Caspian- I- I'm sorry."

"What have you to be sorry for?"

"For treating you like I might have the men who did that to my brother."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Still, I forgive you." Just then, Edmund and Faith appeared almost out of nowhere. "We're back." Edmund said, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Thank Aslan nothing happened. Did he accept or deny?"

"Accept."

Faith suddenly burst out laughing. Peter looked at her like she was crazy. "What is wrong with you?"

"I've been holding that back for what seems like hours."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"When he thought you were a prince, and you corrected him, I think I was the only one to get your pun."

"Oh, that. So do I."

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"'It's King Edmund, actually. Just King, though; Peter's the High King.' Get it? _Just_ King? Edmund the _Just_?"

"Oh! Yeah, I get it."

"Peter, we need to get you ready." I put in.

"Yes, I suppose. Lucy, you and Susan need to leave to find Aslan. Edmund, go with her and tell Susan you're all right."

"Of course, Pete." Lucy said. She and Ed quickly exited. Peter and I went to get him suited up for the duel.


	8. The Duel

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 8: The Duel**

"There! Is that all?" I said, surveying Peter's armor.

I think so. Han, I would rather you stay with Susan and the archers this time." He said the last part hesitantly.

"Not happening." I said as I pulled my mail shirt over my head and continued to put the remainder of my armor on.

"But…"

"Nope. I'm staying by your side. In the sword fighting, do you understand me?" I began braiding my hair.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I love you, and I'm not going to stand by and watch as the Telmarines slaughter you while only being able to shoot to help you. And you're not dying on my watch if I can help it, understand?"

"Yeah. I love you too." He leaned close and kissed me, long and hard. I heard but ignored the opening door. My back was to it and therefore I couldn't see who opened it, but I could hear whoever it was turn and walk out. Peter finally let me go and laughed. "You can come in now, Ed."

"I thought you two had stopped doing that a long time ago." He groused.

"I don't see us complaining when you kiss Faith." I teased.

"Well…" He admitted.

"Han? Can I ask you something?" Art asked from the door.

"Sure. Shoot." I told him.

"That story that you and Lucy told Caspian, was it true?"

"All too true."

"I- I-"

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"Thanks…" He hurried out, and I smiled sadly. "Is he fighting in the battle?" Peter's voice broke through my reverie.

"I don't know. I showed him a bit about how to use a sword, but I guess it's up to him."

"How about James?"

"I hope not. He's just 7."

"Oh, then I do too, but he won't be safe in here. You know the plan."

"Yeah. Hmm. Well, he could stay with the archers."

"I guess he would be pretty safe there."

Caspian entered. "It's time."

We nodded and left, the three of us side by side. I touched Peter's arm right before he entered the circle area. "Be careful." I said almost inaudibly. He barely nodded, but it was enough to reassure me. Edmund held out Rhindon's sheath, and Peter drew it. He walked out and met Miraz. "There is still time to surrender." Miraz taunted Peter.

"Well, feel free." Peter responded.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one." Peter lowered the visor of his helmet and attacked. It was a brilliant display of swordplay. Art somehow appeared at my side. My heart pounded in my chest, and I was praying very hard. Faith stood at my left, Art on my right, Rose beside him, Ed beside Faith. Peter blocked, jumped, thrust, ducked, and a million other things. He fell to the ground and Miraz stepped on his shield, twisting Peter's arm. He tried to stab Pete, but Peter rolled away and stood up. He glanced behind Miraz and saw Caspian and Susan returning. He stood still, and Miraz asked, "Does His Highness need a respite?"

"Five minutes?"

"Three!" Miraz snapped as he hobbled over to the Telmarine corner. Peter came back to where we were. "Lucy?" He asked Susan and Caspian.

"She got through, with a little help." Su said, nodding at Caspian.

"Thanks."

"Well, you were busy." Caspian responded.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter told Susan.

She nodded and hugged him. "Ah!" he said softly.

"Sorry," was her response.

"It's all right."

"Be careful."

"Keep smiling." Edmund advised, looking at the army of Narnians. As Susan ran to join the archers, Peter turned around and held up his sword, grinning. A loud cheer erupted from the Narnians. Caspian and I carefully helped Peter take his shield off. Edmund rushed over. "I think it's dislocated." Peter told him. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

"If I have anything to say about it, you won't find out." I said.

"You know you've always been there, and I've never really- Oh!" Peter ignored me. Edmund jerked his bone back into the socket. "Save it for later." He said. Peter took his sword and shield but refused his helmet. I whispered, "I love you. And there will be a later."

"Love you too. And I'm not sure about that." He said as he went to face Miraz again. They didn't waste time; they immediately went at it. Miraz was merciless, and for a moment, it looked as though the fight was lost. He knocked Peter to the ground, and Peter used his legs to keep him at bay until Miraz fell, too. They both got to their feet, but Peter had lost his shield during the scuffle. Miraz attacked again, but Peter pried his sword out of his hand so that only he held a sword and Miraz only had a shield. He was using that fact to his advantage. Miraz started punching and whacking Pete with his shield. Peter grabbed it and started twisting it around Miraz's back. Miraz elbowed him in the face and Peter let go. He shoved Peter onto the stones surrounding the arena, grabbed his sword, and tried to kill him. Fortunately, Peter moved and, since he had dropped Rhindon, started punching Miraz. I tried not to laugh. He landed a good blow on Miraz's wound from earlier, and Miraz gasped as he fell, saying, "Respite! Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called out. He was not the only Narnian to urge Peter to kill him. I must admit, I was thinking the same things. However, to his credit, Pete didn't do that. Instead, he came back toward us. Miraz, unfortunately, was not so noble. He grabbed his sword and charged Peter. Edmund yelled, "Look out!" Peter ducked just in time. Miraz tried again, but Peter grabbed the sword and twisted it out of the man's hands, stabbing him in the process. Miraz gasped and collapsed again as Peter withdrew the sword. He stood over him, the sword at the ready to kill. But he didn't do it. "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted.

"It's not mine to take." Peter responded, turning and holding the sword out to Caspian, who slowly stepped forward and took it. Peter backed away to where we stood after retrieving Rhindon. "I'm proud of you." I whispered.

He smiled in return. "Thanks." Caspian slowly raised the sword. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz said.

Caspian screamed and stabbed the grass in front of Miraz. "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He turned and walked back to where we stood, the Narnians erupting in a great cheer. Lord Sopespian handed Miraz's helmet to someone else while he went to 'assist' his king off the field. He was holding him, when Miraz groaned and fell, one of Su's arrows in his side. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Sopespian screamed.

"Be ready!" Peter called up at the archers.

"Peter!" Caspian called out a warning. He ran over and killed the Telmarine who had charged him. "Go!" He yelled at Caspian and Rose. We could hear the Telmarines being mustered across the field. They started shooting their catapults at us. The Telmarine cavalry came at us. Peter turned and nodded at Caspian, Rose and Glenstorm. They went back into the How. "One, two, three four five, six, seven, eight, nine, get ready!" Peter called to the army. The ground seemed to open up under the Telmarines, and we knew that Caspian and his troops had done their job. A rain of arrows soared over our heads. "Charge!" Peter cried.

Then the last battle of the High King of Narnia began.


	9. The Battle and Aslan

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 9: The Battle and Aslan**

We charged in, me keeping one eye on Pete and Ed as I always did. I fell back into the soldier's mindset and actions that Orieus had drilled into me. I used all my tricks to stay alive. I whirled from opponent to opponent, killing many, trying not to think about these men **being** men, men who have families, friends. I instead tried to think about who **I** was fighting for. And as I killed, instead of the Telmarine bodies, I didn't have any trouble seeing Narnian bodies killed by these men's ancestors.

The massive Telmarine infantry was marching at us. Several archers were carried by large birds over the enemy to shoot. Some of these were shot down. Peter suddenly realized his little sister wasn't back yet. "Back to the How!" He called. Art was standing beside me, and I told him, "Do you remember this part?"

"I'm afraid so." Rose joined us, and I glanced at her. She gave a slow, solemn nod. We ran toward the How, but it was destroyed before our eyes. Then, Susan slipped, and Trumpkin caught her. Now, dwarfs are strong, but I knew he couldn't hold her for too long. He let her go, and she fell onto part of what was once the door.

Peter and Caspian, Kings of Old Narnia and New Narnia, respectively, stood side by side, watching the Telmarines come. We all knew our one option: go down fighting. And that was what we planned to do. Su loaded her bow, the rest of us drew our swords, and Peter led us all back into the fray. We fought as we never had done before. We fought for Narnia and for Aslan. I stayed as close to Pete as I could, and Faith did the same with Ed. Rose was always near Su, who, for being gentle, was fighting well with her bow. I saw Art trying to get to Caspian, but the latter fell into the hole they had made when they destroyed the inside of the How.

Suddenly, the trees became Trees once more. They came alive. Peter helped Caspian out, and the two them, Art, and I stood together watching. Ed, Su, Rose, and Faith drifted over toward us. Peter smiled as the troops cheered. "Lucy." A ball from one of the catapults ripped into the side of one of the Trees. As it fell, I would have sworn that I heard a Lion's roar. The roots of the other Trees tore the catapults apart. "For Aslan!" Peter called. Then the remnants of the Old Narnian army charged once more.

The Telmarines began retreating under our charge. A horn sounded from their side. I looked at Art, he looked at Rose, she looked at me, and we said together, "We remember." We followed them to the river, where we could see the other side of the bridge being blocked by just a little girl with a little dagger. The little girl and little dagger were joined by a big Lion. Even so, the Telmarines continued across the bridge. The big Lion, Aslan, roared, stopping the Telmarines long enough for a huge, bearded head to appear above the water. Not only that, but it was made of water. I smiled. 'Twas the Father of all naiads, a good friend of ours. The Telmarines began leaping into the water, afraid for their lives. Lord Sopespian was the only on to stay, and I think he soon regretted it. The water-man lifted the bridge out of the ground, and destroyed it, killing the Telmarine lord at the same time. The remainder of the Telmarines gladly surrendered. But for us Kings and Queens, well, plus Rose and Art, there was only one place to go: to Aslan. We waded across the river and promptly fell on our knees. "Rise, Kings, Queens, and present and future Knights of Narnia." All of us rose but Caspian. "All of you." Aslan gently prodded him.

"I do not think I am ready."

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Caspian rose. From behind him, we heard the sound of a funeral procession. Out of the water came 6 mice bearing a stretcher carrying Reepicheep. Lucy dashed down to them, cordial in hand. One single, precious drop fell into his mouth. He began gasping. "Oh! Thank you, your majesty! Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" It was only as Reep bowed that he noticed: his tail had been cut off. "I'm completely out of countenance! I must crave Your indulgence for appearing in such an unseemly fashion." The Mouse turned to Lu. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." She said sadly.

"Well, you can have a go."

Aslan laughed. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor! It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things!"

The other mice drew their swords and grabbed their tails. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

"Ah! You have conquered Me! You have great hearts. Not for the sake of your dignity, Reepicheep, but for the love that is between you and your people, and still more for the kindness your people showed Me long ago when you ate away the cords that bound Me on the Stone Table (and it was then, though you have long forgotten it, that you began to be _Talking_ Mice) you shall have your tail again." And so it was.

Reep was overjoyed. "Look! Thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always. From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan laughed before turning to Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you have told Me so much about?" We all turned and looked at Trumpkin, who was assisting in the gathering of the Telmarine weapons. He shyly came over to us and knelt before Aslan. Aslan promptly roared. "Do you see Him now?" Lucy asked. Trumpkin, once he got over the shock, laughed. Aslan turned to Peter. "High King, there is something you have yet to do."

His face reddened. "I apologize, Aslan. I never should have doubted You."

"That is true, and you are forgiven. But that is not quite what I meant." The Great Lion looked at Rhindon then at Caspian. "OH!" Peter said, what Aslan was saying finally dawning on him.

"Yes. Kneel, Son of Telmar." Caspian did, although it was quite plain that he was confused. Peter began, "Do you, Caspian X, son of Caspian IX, solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with your last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him? And if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, do you swear you will do your duty and do everything in your power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him? And do you swear this by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do you commit your life and your sword?"

"Um, uh…" He was clearly at a loss of words.

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "You say, 'Yes.'"

"Oh. Yes, I do."

Peter touched both of his shoulders with the flat of his blade. "You knelt as Prince Caspian X, son of Caspian IX, but you rise as Sir Caspian, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Aslan looked at Art. "You, too, kneel, Son of Adam." He did, with a look of pure delight on his face. Peter quickly consulted with me about the names before beginning, "Do you, Arthur Jeremiah Baker, solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with your last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, do you swear you will do your duty and do everything in your power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him? And do you swear this by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do you commit your life and your sword?"

"Yes."

"You knelt as Arthur Jeremiah Baker, but you rise as Sir Arthur, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." The rest of the day was spent with Aslan. Tomorrow would be Caspian's coronation.


	10. A Fifth Coronation and Leaving

**A Tale of Prince**

Disclaimer: I only own the cousins.

**Chapter 10: A Fifth Coronation and Leaving**

"Are you nervous?" I asked Caspian as all of us waited for the ceremony to begin. The two of us were a bit separate from the others, out of their earshot.

"Yes. I wish..." he stopped.

"What?"

"I wish I could be as perfect as you all are."

I laughed. "We aren't perfect. Far from it!"

"You couldn't tell it."

"Peter's always struggled with doubt. After we left the last time, he also grew very angry and blamed Aslan. Susan has always struggled with pride because of her beauty and the men that chased her because of it. (She was the most beautiful woman in Narnia, you know.) Edmund's vice is guilt. Lucy's is disobedience."

"Disobedience? Lucy? I thought she saw Aslan the most often."

"She does, but if you remember, she didn't follow Him like we did."

"Oh, right. What about you girls?"

"Rose's is not getting along with her brother and losing her temper, usually at him. Faith's is delayed obedience, which to Aslan is disobedience. Mine is my temper. I can't seem to be able to help it sometimes. I used to mainly lose it at Art and James, but those were just practice for Narnia, practice I failed at. Here, I lost my temper most recently at Peter before the raid and again when he almost released Jadis."

"I didn't know you lost your temper at him."

"I did it when no one else was around. I always have needed Aslan's help to control it. I often reiterate my request, so I don't forget."

"Wow. I didn't realize..."

"You didn't realize we're just as human as you?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, we are." Just then, the doors opened and we were waved in for the ceremony. The six of us who were already kings and queens went first, followed by Caspian, and Rose, Art, and James brought up the rear. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Faith, Lucy, and I stood three on each side of the throne, and Caspian sat down. The knights (James had been knighted sometime the preceding day) stood behind the throne, which was exactly the right height so that James could be seen. Aslan said, "I give you, Narnians and Telmarines alike, King Caspian the Tenth! Once a King of Narnia, always a King. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Peter put the (Telmarine) crown on his head, and we all cheered, "Long live King Caspian!" I couldn't help but remember the last coronation I attended: Mary and Timothy's. It was quite different from this one. But there was one similarity. I had to leave right after the coronation, and, although besides me, only Art and Rose know it at the moment, we will leave within the next two days, probably tomorrow.

Caspian called Trufflehunter to him. "I do hereby knight you in the Most Noble Knighthood of the Lion."

The Badger was flustered. "Sire, I don't know what to say! But I will perform this job to the best of my ability."

Caspian smiled. "That's all I ask, dear Badger." Next he knighted Trumpkin and Reepicheep, made Dr. Cornelius his Lord Chancellor, and told the Bulgy Bear, "I and my descendants will never forget the Bear's rights to be marshals of the lists."

We then went outside, mounted, and rode through the streets amongst cheering throngs of people. I smiled, but it was superficial. All I could think about was, _We're about to leave for the last time._

* * *

That night, there was a ball to celebrate. Faith and I tugged Ed and Pete out onto the dance floor. Lucy's smile was, for once, sad. I knew she was thinking of Adrian. I could remember that feeling. I had it, and I'm sure Adrian had had it, too, during every ball after they had left. It was a lonely feeling, but I suddenly realized hers was more lonely than mine. I had known that I would see Peter again before Aslan's country, but Adrian was dead. "Poor Lu." I murmured.

"Why?"

"For girls missing their husbands, balls are the saddest times. You see everyone dancing so happily with their partner, and you wish your husband was by you side for you to drag onto the floor."

"How do you know?"

I glanced at him. "Ten more years, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I missed you more than I could say those years."

"That's nice to know." He kissed me. Right after that, fireworks exploded outside the castle. We went to the window to watch.

* * *

The next day, Aslan took me off to the side and told me, "You know what will happen today." It wasn't a question.

"I do. I don't want to go, but I will."

"Child, Narnia will still have need of you and all your cousins. It will never stop needing its best knights."

"You mean…"

"Yes. This is not your last time to come here."

I couldn't help it; I squealed and threw my arms around His neck. He laughed. "But, remember, child, you can never tell anyone what will happen."

"I know." Illustrations flittered through my head: Eustace, Pug, the forgotten signs, Susan, Roonwit with an arrow in his side, the last battle (the actual battle, not the book, although I might like to stop it, too…). Yeah, there would be some things I'd like to stop. "Child, you do not have to go through these things. You can accept this responsibility or not. Will you do it? But, if you say yes, you say yes for all of your cousins as well."

I needed less than three seconds to decide. "We will."

"Good. Now, I must speak with Peter and Susan." He left, and I nearly screamed again with happiness. "Hannah? Is anything wrong?" I whirled around to see the girls, Art, and James standing there looking at the delighted me.

"No. Nothing at all is wrong!"

"Are you sure? Because we know you very well."

"Well, OK. Art, Rose, what is Aslan about to tell Pete and Su?"

"That they can never come back." Rose said.

"Right. I thought He would tell me and maybe Art that we could never come back. But..." I paused for dramatic effect.

"But what?"

"But, we can!" They squealed like I had. We began strolling back to the castle of Miraz. "So, you aren't upset that I chose for us to come back?"

"No! Why would we be?" Faith asked me.

"I know you've read at least the first part of _The Silver Chair_, right, Faith?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get to the part where they forget the signs?"

"A few, yeah."

"We can't stop that, or anything. Is that clear?" I looked Art, Rose, and Faith in the eyes. (I didn't look at James because he doesn't know much about Narnia.)

"Yeah. It's clear." They all said.

"Good." We entered the courtyard where we saw Caspian waiting. "What did Aslan want to speak with Peter and Susan about?" he asked.

"Um, what we're going to do later."

"Ah. I see." We talked for a few minutes more before we had to leave for the ceremony in which I knew we would be returning to our world. We stood in front of a tree. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as much as it does to man. Anyone who wishes to live in peace with them is welcome to do so. For anyone else, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar!" one man pointed out.

"We aren't referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were once seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground upon an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that led them from that world to this. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is that island I can return you to. It is a good place for anyone who wish to make a new start."

All were silent until a man's voice broke the silence. "I will go. I will accept the offer." General Glozelle stepped up.

"So will we." Prunaprismia, holding her baby, and her father, Lord Scythley also stepped forward.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan breathed on them. The tree behind us opened. The three (four if you count the baby) hesitantly moved toward the tree. They stepped through and disappeared. A Telmarine I couldn't see cried, "How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?"

Reep stepped up to Aslan. "Sire, if my example can be of any help, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

The Lion turned and looked at Peter. "We'll go," said Peter.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all, we're not really needed here anymore." He unfastened Rhindon and held it out to Caspian, who took it.

"I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan said sadly.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You five are. At least, I think He means you five." Peter said. (The five he's talking to, by the way, are Edmund, Lucy, Faith, Rose, and James.) Tears stung my eyes as I recalled that he didn't know I would be returning, without him. For the past 26 years, he had been High King, and for 21 I had been his Queen. I couldn't conceive of being in a Narnia without him. I removed my swords and held them out to Caspian. "Maybe you oughta hang to these, too."

He took them without saying anything, seeing my tears. Lucy, still puzzled, asked Aslan, "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. They have learned all they can from this world; now it is time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on." Peter tried to console her before leading her to say goodbye. Tears welled up in my eyes once more as I watched them say their farewells, knowing what Ed and Lu didn't: They will never see any of these people besides Caspian and Reep again until Aslan's country. I at least knew we might see them again. How my heart broke for Pete and Su. To leave Narnia forever- I could barely imagine it! Wait, maybe I could. Maybe it felt like wishing to go to Narnia but knowing it wasn't real. Maybe I could imagine it.

I hugged Trumpkin after Lucy, and said goodbye to the rest of them. Except Caspian. We all understood that my giving him my swords was my leave-taking. I kept a close watch on Su; luckily, she didn't kiss him. The four and my cousins went through, but I hugged Aslan one last time. ""They know I have another Name. Help them find It." He whispered in my ear.

"Of course, Aslan." I turned and left. The train station was almost a surprise. I was still crying. (It didn't help that _The Call_ was playing in my head.) I saw Lucy turn around as if to see if Narnia was still there. "He must know what He's doing, huh, Lu?"

She turned to me, that sweet smile lighting up her face. "Yes, He must. Thanks for reminding me." She hugged me close.

"You're welcome, my Valiant sister." I knew that Peter was right; we weren't really needed right now.


	11. Epilogue: Finding Him Here

**A Tale of a Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Epilogue: Finding Him Here**

_**About 6 months later…**_

"Hi, Pete. What's wrong?" I entered the library to the boy's school.

He glanced up, surprised to see me. "You do know this is a boy's school, right?"

"Yes, but I also know girls are allowed on the weekends. I repeat, 'What's wrong?'"

Peter glanced around to make sure no one could hear him. "I can't find Him!" he said urgently.

"It's only been six months. Give it time."

"He said you know! Can't you at least help me?"

"Well, I suppose." I looked around for a certain Book. I found it. I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. "Read this whole chapter. You don't have to read it aloud." He read it, and I could sometimes hear him saying some of the things softly, things like, "But He was pierced through for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the chastening for our well-being fell upon Him, and by His scourging we are healed."

and, "He was oppressed and He was afflicted, yet He did not open His mouth; like a lamb that is led to slaughter, and like a sheep that is silent before its shearers, so He did not open His mouth."

and, "Therefore, I will allot Him a portion with the great, and He will divide the booty with the strong; because He poured out Himself to death, and was numbered with the transgressors; yet He Himself bore the sin of many, and interceded for the transgressors." He finally looked up and said, "Wow. That sounds like..."

"I know. Here, let me read one." I flipped back one or two pages and found it. "I gave my back to the smiters, and my cheeks to them that plucked off the hair: I hid not my face from shame and spitting."

I then read, "And it was about the sixth hour, and there was a darkness over all the earth until the ninth hour. And the sun was darkened, and the veil of the temple was rent in the midst. And when Jesus had cried with a loud voice, He said, 'Father, into thy hands I commend My spirit,' and having said thus, He gave up the ghost." I moved about another book over and read, "When Jesus therefore had received the vinegar, he said, 'It is finished', and He bowed His head, and gave up the ghost."

"Three more. Would you read two of them?"

"Sure." I handed him the Bible after finding another verse. He read, "and as the women were terrified and bowed their faces to the ground, the men said to them, 'Why do you seek the living One among the dead? He is not here, but He has risen. Remember how He spoke to you while He was still in Galilee, saying that the Son of Man must be delivered into the hands of sinful men, and be crucified, and the third day rise again'."

I read another. "For I delivered to you as of first importance what I also received, that Christ died for our sins according to the Scriptures, and that He was buried, and that He was raised on the third day according to the Scriptures, and that He appeared to Cephas, then to the twelve."

I turned to one last verse. He read it once, twice, a third time. "Oh, Hannah."

"I know." The verse? Revelation 5:5, "And one of the elders saith unto me, 'Weep not: behold, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David, hath prevailed to open the book, and to loosen the seven seals thereof'."

_Author's Note: If my username and profile weren't indication enough, this chapter should confirm to you, my readers, that I AM A PROUD CHRISTIAN! I love Jesus with all my heart. The chapter was Isaiah 53, and the other verses were Isaiah 50:6, Luke 23:44-46, John 19:30, Luke 24:5-7, and 1 Corinthians 15:3-5. _

_A/N 2: This is the end of this story, but the sequel will be up by this time next week. It'll be called, 'A Tale of a Voyage'. Many thanks to Ariel_of_Narnia for beta-ing chapters 9, 10, and the epilogue!_


End file.
